


Heat and Skin

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"canon arwen! arthur likes cuddling after sexytimes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat and Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon.
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

She’s a source of irresistible  _heat_  under the bear-skin. 

One of Gwen’s brown hands scramble back to grasp and knot Arthur’s hair, their bodies moist and sticky. Coming down from the adrenaline, the bliss.

He doesn’t pull away from her, and has no intentions of it, but does loosen himself from her entrance, cock growing oversensitised in the snug breach. 

Arthur snuffles against her dark curls, kissing and nipping her ear. Gwen lets out a sleepy giggle, batting the side of his face lightly. “ _Stop that_ ,” she complains, feeling him wince and then grin just as sleepily into her nape.

His hands are all over Gwen, touching her breasts, her calves, her stomach and eventually settling on her ribs. Arthur scoots down, covering her back.

They fall asleep like that, on their sides, Gwen safely in the arms of her king.

*


End file.
